Beyblade King  Chapter 2  Brother of the King
by princess twiheart
Summary: The Beyblade King - Chapter 2


Chapter 2 The Brother of a King

A small mouse named Pikachu came out of a small hole and started sniffing the air. Suddenly, something strange happened causing him to get scared. He was about to run away, when a dragon hand gradded him and picked him up. The dragon hand belonged to a Dragonoid that was red, brown and silver with blue eyes. His name was Spectra. He was Ray's little brother.

Spectra began to play around with Pikachu as he said "Life's not fair is it ? You see I well, I…shall never be king. And you shall never see the light of another day." He laughed a bit, then said "adieu" Spectra held pikachu right above his mouth ready to eat, when suddenly he was interrupted by the voice of Lync.

"Didn't you mother ever tell you not to play with your food!" Lync scolded.

Spectra sighed and asked Lync "What do you want?" Pikachu is under Spectra hand.

Lync bowed and told Spectra "I'm here to announce that King Ray is on his way" Lync got back up and finished saying "So you'd retter have a good excuse for missing the ceremony this morning."

Just as Lync finished, pikachu got free of Spectra's grasp and ran into a mouse hole, causing Spectra to groan and say "Oh now look Lync you've made me loose my lunch."

Lync simply laughed and said "You'll loose more that when King Ray gets through with you. He is mad as a Gyarados with a hernia."

"ooh" said Spectra pretending to be scared, "I quiver with fear." When Spectra said fear he came towards Lync with a sinister look on his face.

Lync began to back away in fear saying "Now Spectra don't look at me that way help." Lync tried to run away but it was too late. Spectra caught Lync and began to strangle him. Just as Lync was being tortured, Ray showed up and said in a stern tone "Spectra."

Spectra looked back at his older brother and said "yes?" Ray glared at Spectra, as he said " Drop him."

Lync looked at Ray, and chokingly said "Impeccable timing, your majesty." As soon as Lync said that Spectra thew him into a mud puddle, causing Lync to groan, "eyyccch." Lync started cleaning off the mud on his wing. Spectra walked over to Ray and said "Why if it isn't my big brother descending from on high just to mingle with the commoners."

Ray continued to glare at Spectra as he angrily said "Mariah and I didn't see you at the presentation of Kai."

Spectra responded "That was today?" pretending to be a stoninshed, "oooh, I feel simply awful." When Spectra said awful, he turned and started scraping his nails on a nearby wall. Lync, now all clean, cringed at the sound.

Spectra admired his nails as he said "Must've slipped my mind."

Lync walked over to Spectra glaring at him and saying "Yes, well as slippery as your mind is, as the King's brother, you shoud have been first in line!"

In response, Spectra shook his fist in Lync's face, causing Lync to get scared and take cover behind Ray's leg.

Spectra bent down to Lync and said "Well ,I was first in line untill the little hair ball was born"

Ray bent down to Spectra so they were eye to eye, and told him. " That hair ball is my son" the two brother's rose as Ray continued "And your future king."

"Oh, I shall practice my curtsy." said Spectra. Then he turned around to leave. "Don't turn your back on me Spectra." Ray warned.

Spectra turned around and told his brother "Oh no Ray, perhapa you shouldn't turn your back on me." Hearing this, Ray ran in front of Spectra roared and furiously asked " Is that a challenge?"

Spectra held up his hands defensively and calmly said "Temper temper I wouldn't dream of challenging you."

Lync glared at Spectra and said "Pity why not."

Spectra looked down at Lync and "Well as far as brains go, I got the lion's share." Then he looked at Ray. "But when it comea to brute strength, Ray said as he was walking away "I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool." With that Spectra left. Lync sighed and said "There's one in every family sire, two in mine actually." Lync flew onto Ray shoulder and said "they always manage to ruin special occasions."

Ray sighed and asked "What am I going to do with him?"

Lync then got a idea, " He would make a very lovely throw rug." he said, with a smirk.

" Lync" Ray said, raising an eyebrow.

Ray and Lync began to walk back to pride rock as Lync told Ray "And just think, whenever he gets dirty, you can take him out and beat him." Ray began to chuckle when Lync said that.

Later that night, during a rainstorm, Kikki was at her house painting a picture of a little lion cub and muttering to herself.

When she finshed the cermonial crown, she chuckled and said " Kai".


End file.
